User blog:Lyndongwapo/Dex and Hay, the Gemini
Madea and Dio is a custom champion in League of Legends and One of the Rune Templar before the Rune Wars. They guard the Rune of Light and Dark. A summoner may choose between Madea the Lightsword and Dio the Nightwing. After a summoner choose between the twin, the other twin reform back to their spirit form: Madea may look like a White/Yellow aether fox; and Dio may look like Black/Blue aether fox. Only one of them may take a physical form and one of them is in a spirit form. Their Spirit Form follows the other twin's side with their own Movement Speed of 350 units/second but Spirit instantly teleport beside their Twin if they move away up to 1000 unit distance between each other. Madea and Dio Spirit tandem is a Marksman with own Support. While Dio and Madea Spirit tandem is an Aggressive Support at the same time Empowering an Ally. This Twin Champion is a full rework of my Stellar Champion Comcept: Gemini. Madea= Abilities At the start of the game, a summoner can choose between Madea or Dio by clicking the Champion's Icon. |description2= is conjured at her surroundings randomly in every second that lasts in over 10 seconds. These swords are used as Madea's Basic Attack that it commands one sword to Lunge toward the target unit, expending it on the process of command. It will deal as to all unit it encounter while it is lunging toward the target unit. Madea is briefly when out of Light Sword to command. |description3= Dio passively assists Madea during the battle. |customlabel= Conjuration Range |custominfo= 800 }} Madea commands all Light Sword on the Ground to Lunge toward the target position. It will deal to every unit it encounter, but stops to first Enemy Champion it hit. Additional Light Sword taken by a single unit will deal 30% each. |description2= Dio will shade the near Light Sword within its range of . Shaded Light Sword will deal Bonus and apply for 2 seconds. |leveling= AD)}} per Light Sword}} |leveling2= }} }} |target range= 550 |speed= 1400 |cooldown= 8.5 |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Madea brings out her Ally's Inner Light of Courage by granting them adaptive bonus such as or where effect lasts for 3 seconds. Each Ally affected may summon a Light Sword in their position. She is also affected by this spell which effect linger for 5 seconds. |description2= Dio Spirit grant Madea a which build up amount every second when out-of-sight from Enemy Champion. Max amount is acquired after 10 seconds but rapidly decays in over 3 seconds after taking damage from any source. |leveling= or | or }} |leveling2= }} |effect radius= 750 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Madea conjure two Light Sword both in her hands then slicing all unit she encounter while . Then she will gain bonus }} for 3 seconds. These two Light Sword are released on next Two Basic Attack at dealing bonus based on target's . |description2= Right Clicking to Dio Spirit will teleport Madea in spirit's side. (Since spirit have their own Movement Speed while following their twin, spirit may left behind at a distance.) |leveling= }} }} }} |leveling2= seconds}} |range= 500 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Madea shines brightly for a duration. All of her Light Sword she command using Basic Attack or Spell will not expend it will linger until this Ultimate ends. Then all of Self-Buff and Allied Buffs coming from activatable spell or activatable item will linger until this Ultimate effect ends. |leveling= seconds}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} |-|Dio= Abilities At the start of the game, a summoner can choose between Madea or Dio to play by clicking the Champion's Icon. |description2= In every seconds, his next basic attack apply Shade Mark it will also deal bonus . Offensive spell of Dio also apply Shade Mark. |description3= Madea Spirit helps Dio to conquer enemy in the battle. }} Dio release a Dark pukse to trget direction dealing to first unit it hit, and apply Shade Mark. |description2= When Madea Spirit follows an Allied Champion, Ally's Basic Attack against marked enemy with Shade Mark will lunge a Light sword to purify them. It will deal based on their . |leveling= }} }} |leveling2= of missing health}}}} |range= 800 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Dio to target area. He uses his wings to cover the area making Him and Ally inside gain and become until Ally leaves, Ally uses spell/basic attack or Dio moves out in the covered area. also breaks when amount breaks from damage. |description2= Madea Spirit will attach to nearest Allied Champion within . Madea Spirit grant an Ally an adaptive bonus such as or . |leveling= }} |leveling2= or }} |effect radius= 225 |target range= 750 |cooldown= |cost= 115 |costtype= mana }} }} Dio tp target direction, dealing to all unit it encounter, apply and Shade Mark. |description2= When Madea Spirit follows an Ally, using Shadow Flight will also make the Ally toward the targeted position which Madea Spirit carry the Ally. |leveling= }} seconds}} |leveling2= units}} |range= 625 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Dio transform himself into dark cloud that covers the targeted area. All Ally unit, Enemy unit, Monsters, Minnions, Structures, Turret and Walls/Terrain will be vanished for a certain duration. |leveling= seconds}} units}} |cooldown= |cost= 200 |costtype= mana }} }} User:Lyndongwapo/customwork|Check out my other Works Old Kit Hide= |-|Old Kit= |alttype = |date = |rangetype = Ranged |health = 30 |attack = 30 |spells = 80 |difficulty =100 |hp = 350 (+70.45) |damage= 52.74 (+2.12) |range = 150 (550) |armor = 25.55 (+3.05) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.544 (+0.281%) |healthregen = 8.15 (+0.78) |speed = 355 }} Dex and Hay is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Dex and Hay is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Gemini, Stellar Champion no. 001. Abilities : Hay creates a shackle to the nearest champion or to change the shackled unit right click the allied champion unit. This shackle of stellar bond will grant the bonded unit a bonus regeneration, gaining them a bonus AD and AP temporarily if they are inside the battle in every 5 second. The stack of bonus AD and AP looses if Hay or shackled unit dies, shackled breaks or if they are out in the battle after 3 second. The shackle breaks if they move away ~800 units. Shifting control to Dex will make Hay stay beside of the shackled unit, if none Hay stays in place attacking the nearby enemy. * : Dex marks the nearest unit for unison or to change turret right click to other turret, this time he can right click Hay as a Turret. While they are united, both turret and Dex gain a shield but Hay does not grant her a shield, that shield regenerates after out of battle for 3 second. If there is any champion units in the range of a marked turret, Dex gain Attack Speed and Movement Speed, then turret will also benefited with Attack Speed buff. The mark cancelled if Dex moves away from the range of a turret. Turret taunts to Dex target or to any unit targeting him. Shifting to Hay will make a command that Dex stay beside the turret. |leveling= }} }} }} plus 5% of max health }} }} }} }} }} }} |icon= |description= Dex borrows forcible aura from his comrades in his surroundings at ~400 unit range, then after a delay (~0.4 seconds) he will jump and smash the ground with his sword in the ~85 units AOE dealing magic damage and knock away all unit from his point. Magic damage is increased per champion, turret and minnion is nearby, if it is small minnion the effect of increase damage grants 35% of amount. |leveling= |range=650 units |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 10 seconds }} |icon= |description= Hay release a magical bolt that pierces in a line, which effect varies if it hit an ally or enemy unit. *If this bolt hit an allied champion, ally will gain a shield then bolt change its color to red and it will travel further stunning all unit it encounter with increased damage. *If this bolt hit an enemy champion, enemy unit will be slowed in over 1.75 seconds, dealt damage then bolt changes color to green and it will travel further giving allied unit a movement speed equal to movement speed lost by enemy then have increased damage toward the enemy damaged for 3 seconds. If allied minions is been hit, they will taunt toward enemy unit for 3 seconds. If this bolt hit any minnion it will deal damage and it will act as a normal bolt. |leveling= }} }} }} }} }} |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 10 seconds |range= 625 units }} }} |icon= |description= Dex gain damage reduction if twins are together but effect is halved if twins is separated. This will only activates when twin is not away for 800 units to each other. Hay call for help then Dex will instantly dash toward Hay, then Dex gain shield that quadruples the passive effect in over 3 seconds. Hay is now covered which all of damage taken by Hay will transfered to Dex. Dex will also gain health regen after shield (per damage taken). |leveling= |range=650 units |cost= 125 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 14 seconds }} |icon= |description= Hay basic attack apply an additional magic damage. When the twin are in unison, this magic damage will build up damage when pausing attack in every second that it is been used on next attack dealing magic damage. If this attack deal more to the target's 10% maximum health it is been slowed for 50% in over 1 second. Increase Damage increase up to multiple stack.. This will only activates when twin is not away for 800 units to each other. Hay teleport Dex in the target position at Hay's 800 unit cast range. This skill will deal magic damage in the ~75 unit radius AOE then apply silence in over 0.75 seconds. |leveling= |cost= 125 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 12 seconds |range= 625 units }} }} |icon= |description= This skill can only be casted when they are far away to each other for 800 units. On active Dex channels in place for up to 8 second maximum, he is channeling in place while building up charge for his Dash that it will deal magic damage plus true damage equal to target's maximum health. Max charge can be build up for 5 seconds and the skill's range depends on the duration of charge. |leveling= |range= 800 - 1200 units |cost= 150 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 13 seconds }} |icon= |description= This skill can only be casted when they are far away to each other for 800 units. On active Hay command her pet bird Cakoo to fly toward the target unit or to herself. This time Cakoo lift the unit above ground granting bonus movement speed and avoid unit collision in over 3.5 seconds. If unit click (left or right click) Cakoo a linear arrow will appear then drag to any location to dash in that direction, while dashing Cakoo leaves a gust of wind in the unit's surrounding area ~160 units, that knock units away from the direction of destination. |leveling= |range=675 units |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 18 seconds }} |icon= |description= If they are together at between 800 range, thier E skills will be replaced by this skill which it also shares cooldown but no mana cost. On active, they will both dash toward the curved target line (quarter arc) which both have thier own line which Dex have counter-clockwise curve line and Hay have clockcwise curve line. It will deal magic damage to all unit it hit and a single unit could accept both damage from dash. |leveling= |range=75o units to each lane |cost= NO |costtype= COST |cooldown= 10 seconds }} }} On active, his/her twin will instantly teleport beside to the present controlled character. And both will gain a shield in over 4 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=30 seconds |cost=75 |costtype= MANA |range= global }} }} Lore Gemini were an identical twin, boy & girl, but they have mostly differ in character, likes, skills and talents. Dex the boy is an aggressive, adventurous, fearless and enthusiastic, he wield sword like his father a swordsman and that giant claymore was his memento from his father and use this to protect his sister. Hay the girl is mostly gloomy, shy, likes studying, fearful, smart and sometimes lonely if his brother is away. She's a novice mage and she learn magic through self study and research. Cakoo is thier bird, Dex found it's egg from the feet of a cliff together with other broken egg and brought it home, it hatches then became Hay's companion. .....Needs proper lore, anyone?..... Comment Category:Custom champions